


Blood of Life

by Haleyb333



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleyb333/pseuds/Haleyb333
Summary: Raphael has a crazy idea about how to make Alec immortal. But is it just crazy enough for Magnus and Alec to accept?





	Blood of Life

"No. This is completely out of the question, Alexander." Magnus's voice was harder and colder than Alec had ever heard it. He understood why, but that didn't mean he liked it. He had finally swallowed his pride and simply told Magnus that they needed to talk, no matter how badly they wanted to avoid the situation.

When Alec told him that he wanted to become a vampire, Magnus immediately shot that down. Alec sighed and took a seat on the couch. He had decided to corner Magnus while the kids were at school, just in case they began to fight again. Which it seemed like they were certain to do.

"I don't understand, Magnus. Please explain to me what this is really about because I am confused. You're making me feel as though you don't want me here." He knew his voice was nowhere near calm and collected, but he didn't care anymore.

Magnus sat down beside him and took his hand. His touch was so gentle, so full of love that Alec yearned to lean into him and wrap up beside him. He kept himself from doing so and turned to face Magnus, trying, and failing he knew, to keep the emotions he was feeling off of his face.

"Alexander, it's more complicated than wanting you here or not. You should know by now that I am definitely selfish enough to want you by my side forever." He paused, and Alec could tell he was trying to work through how to continue.

When Magnus didn't continue, Alec spoke again, this time his voice was soft and more understanding than he had thought he would be. "Magnus, please just talk to me about this. I want to understand what's going on here."

Finally, Magnus raised his eyes to Alec's for the first time since their conversation began, and Alec was startled by the pain he saw mirrored in his husband's eyes. For years, they had both held this inside, and Alec was anxious to finally get the chance to talk about it. Look at Magnus, he could see that Magnus did not feel the same way. It was clear that Magnus was terrified to have this conversation.

Attempting to relieve some of the tension, Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, catching him greatly by surprise. Despite his surprise, Magnus responded as he always had, leaning in and kissing with a passion he had never thought possible until he had met Alec.

Finally, Magnus was the one to pull away, and when he did so, he realized that he had tears in his eyes. He wanted to explain to Alec just how much he loved him, but he knew there would never be words sufficient enough for exactly how he felt. Sighing, he began speaking, knowing that Alec would most likely never understand what he was about to say.

"You're too gentle, Alexander. Immortality can often be a living hell. Becoming immortal would mean that you would lose everyone you love with no hope of ever seeing them again. Your parents, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Jace. Everyone, Alec. When you lose so many people you care about, it starts to change you, to harden you." Magnus was slightly surprised when Alec raised a hand, indicating that he wanted to say something in response.

"Wait just one second, Magnus." Magnus could tell that he was trying to keep his voice from being cold. "You said I would lose everyone I love if I became immortal. But that simply isn't true. I might lose Mom and Dad, Jace and Clary, Izzy and Simon, but through it all I would still have you. Not to mention the kids. I've thought a lot about having to go through losing everyone. But every time I think about it, I think about you being by my side. Through all the heartbreak, I would still be able to hold on to you. And that would keep me afloat."

Magnus should have been speechless after what Alec had just said, but the last thing Alec said had struck a chord with him. "'Afloat?'" he repeated. "Afloat isn't good enough, Alexander." He paused, trying to think of how to proceed, but Alec took it from there.

"Magnus, what is this really about? You haven't really clarified that yet, and I'm still slightly confused." His voice was so soft that it made Magnus want to curl up into his husband's arms.

Instead, he sighed and finally answered the question, knowing he couldn't avoid it for much longer anyways. "You're perfect the way you are, Alexander. I don't want immortality to change you." Magnus finally looked into Alec's eyes, and had to catch his breath after seeing the great amount of love mirrored back.

"It's like I said, Magnus, I'll have you and the kids. If the four greatest loves of my life don't keep me gentle and kind, then nothing ever will."  
.  
.  
.  
"Calm down and just drink this." Alec could clearly hear Raphael's voice, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. All he could think of was how hungry he was, he had no idea what else was going on in the world. All he could feel was hunger. He quickly took the package he was being offered and ripped into it.

As soon as he had downed the blood, his mind seemed to clear, and he began to think about other things again. He was finally able to remember exactly what had happened in the past 24 hours. Magnus had very reluctantly agreed that if Alec wanted to Turn that he was not going to stop him, and as soon as this had happened Raphael had been summoned and the rest was a blur. He remembered saying a momentary goodbye to the kids, he remembered talking to Izzy and Jace and having them tell him that they wanted whatever he wanted. Now here he was, and he was definitely a vampire.

When he thought of the kids, he immediately turned to Raphael. "Where is my family?" He demanded.

Raphael quickly motioned around Alec. "Magnus is here, but your children are not. We weren't sure they should see you rise. Nor were we sure exactly how stable you would be at first."

Alec whirled around, or rather, he attempted to. He underestimated how fast he was now and nearly fell. He would have fallen, if it hadn't been for Magnus who had come up behind him and caught him as he began to fall.

He was surprised to hear Magnus laugh. "Woah there, Alexander. You'll have to find yourself again, love." Alec was surprised to hear the large amount of excitement that was in Magnus's voice. It was then that it finally hit Alec that Magnus had always truly wanted Alec to become immortal, to stay with him forever, but he had never wanted to hurt Alec. He had never wanted to be selfish and ask Alec to do so.

When Alec began to move toward Magnus, he must have done so a bit too quickly because Raphael jumped in front of him and pushed him backward. He smiled, however, and said, "Calm down, calm down. I just wanted to kiss my husband."

Smiling himself, Raphael back up saying, "Sorry, sorry, just a precaution."

While in the middle of kissing Magnus, Alec heard another voice behind him and he groaned internally. "Sorry to bother the two of you, but we have a bit of schedule to keep here." Alec reluctantly broke away and then turned to see Jace standing before them with a characteristic smirk on his face.

That was when Alec finally remembered the rest of their plan. He was supposed to drink from Jace, making him a Daylighter. He thought for a moment, testing out how hungry he was, how stable he would be if he drank from Jace. When he decided he would be fine, he said, "Let's go ahead and get this over with."

Jace reached out, baring his wrist, then he dropped it just as quickly. "Wait, do you need it from the tap, or can you drink it on the rocks?"

Instead of becoming put off with Jace, Alec responded just as he always did, with patience and a bit of amusement. "Stop stalling, Jace, you know we don't have anything to draw your blood so shut up and take it like a champ."

Magnus snorted, and Alec stepped forward and took hold of Jace's wrist, trying to be gentle. Drinking from Jace was a blur as well, but quickly afterward, they allowed him to see the kids again, and Alec was entirely certain he had never been so happy.

He requested that they stay out until sunrise. While watching the sun come up over New York, Alec realized that this was the first day of the rest of their lives. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Magnus ask, "Everything okay, Alexander?"

Alec turned in Magnus's arms to give him a deep, gentle kiss. When he pulled away, all he could say due to the emotion he was currently filled with. "Everything is perfect, Magnus. Absolutely perfect."


End file.
